Idhrinduil
by Harmione4ever
Summary: 1st chapter is an introduction to the story as well as a chance for you to supply your own character so get creative! Follow Idhrinduil and his elite band of warriors around Middle Earth as they wreak havoc on Evil and aid the Fellowship at times of need.
1. Prelude

Update: It has been pointed out to me that I have suggested there will be excessive changes to the canon, this was worded poorly. I did not intend to say that there will be major plot changes, more that some of the narrative will exist away from the fellowship as Idhrinduil won't be a member of the fellowship of the ring. This being said, I imagine that Idhrinduil will end up getting involved in a lot of the same action as the fellowship (they may consider him as a quasi-member of the fellowship but not an official member as given by Elrond)

Greetings fellow Lord of the Rings lovers, so this is just a prelude to my story (I think prelude is the right word) to basically introduce some of the new characters to the world. The idea for it in my mind is still pretty fresh and new so forgive me if things don't go according to plan.

Also, just a quick note, in terms of my use of English, in this intro I'm pretty casual but when it comes to the story, I'll try and keep it proper so that it doesn't lose credibility, so when I ramble on, or make jokes about rambling on. the story won't be like that so dont worry

This is a pretty long winded Introduction and I apologise for that. Its also not ridiculously important so feel free to skim read it (especially the first half) but at the bottom I'm going to talk about interaction between me and you, and you can input ideas for your own characters etc so please read that bit and contribute!

Basically this story is going to follow the Lord of the Rings timeline from when Gandalf first leaves the shire following Bilbos birthday party but will be following the character Idhrinduil on his travels around Middle-Earth instead of the fellowship.

Don't worry, there will be plenty of interaction with the fellowship so we get to keep up with all your favourite characters :D

Also, again I still haven't made my mind up on this but at the moment, while many of the major events from the books/films are still going to occur, I am also probably going to introduce new major ones and completely non-canon changes (i.e. characters might die that didn't the first time round, new major battles (maybe even missing major battles but I doubt it because lets face it, they're too much fun!)

A few things I also think I should mention are, 1) I haven't spent too much time reading Lord of the Rings fan fiction (as my name probably suggests). This isn't because Im not a massive LOTR fan but really just because the books and films are so good, I've never really felt the need for non-canon material. However as time goes on, this has changed I guess.

2) I haven't read the books more than twice each and both times were ages ago so my book-lore is probably pretty bad. As such, if you do decide to be delightful and review, please don't tell me off for getting something wrong that doesn't matter too much (like the location of a city that isn't important, characters ages, which hand they favour etc) because ill probably be taking some liberties with this and making it my own - however if I make a bad mistake like how to spell a characters name, then feel free to let me know and ill change it.

3) things might happen in the wrong order, deal with it. ;)

Anyway, onto the idea. My main character Idhrinduil, is a half-elf, half-man. Born of an ancient elven Queen (who has since left middle earth, we don't really know anything about and nor does Idhrinduil except things like her importance and beauty blah blah blah that he was told by Elrond. You know what, lets make her Elrond's sister (just came up with that lol)) and the Lord of Dol Amroth, Idhrinduil is a pretty big deal. Technically he should be ruling Dol Amroth but he's an adventurer/fighter at heart and therefore has given the rule to a younger member of that bloodline.

Young for an elf, but still been around a while - think a few centuries old. Left when still a child his home to live and train with the Dunedin, Idh became a ranger and of course because he's the hero, is a pretty extraordinary fighter and wise/intelligent. Known, trusted and a good friend to many of the big dogs of Middle Earth, Idhrinduil is very important to its fate.

Currently, Idhrinduil has set up and is running his own keep, set up on the Southern slopes of the White Mountains (a long way but could be a lot further from Dol Amroth) which is dedicated to training the extreme elite fighters in Middle Earth. It doesn't accept many at a time but warriors such as Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn have all trained there. Dwarfs also get accepted but Gimli hasn't (dw he's still gonna be an absolute tank).

The keep is set up on the River Ciril, upstream from the city of Calembel which is the main contact point for Idhrinduil (as he's often needed elsewhere, so messages for him are sent there...) and the city also provides supplies (just realised I'm providing kind of a lot of random and unnecessary backstory here...)

Onto the story: So basically, Idhrinduil is going to visit Minas Tirith at the start having been called there to discuss matters of importance with Denethor and Boromir, while there he discovers Gandalf who is there for information on the one ring (this happens in the films but maybe not the books... not sure) and has a private meeting with him. Gandalf requests that Idhrinduil picks a small band of his elite individuals to come to Rivendell with him to await the Council of Elrond. I think its probably gonna be between 5 and 10, mix of elves and men and basically they're gonna be like their own fellowship, wreaking havoc on the forces of evil and running their own missions to aid the forces of good. Will meet the fellowship various times and help out (of course they're gonna get involved at the main battles). I'm pretty sure, the first one will be them arriving in Rivendell long before the hobbits, and so they set out to aid the rangers in one thing or another (suggestions welcome!).

ANYWAY, onto the most important bit! I would love for you guys to get involved and interact with this story. As I've said previously, this has no intended direction yet so submit plots in PMs (id say reviews but that potentially creates spoilers), and review this chapter with your own Character ideas.  
Also, this needs a better name. Ill probably let you guys wait a bit before changing it but I'm open to ideas once you've got a feel for the story.

So you want your own character? thats awesome but please when creating it, dont go overboard. Description, name and a bit about their characteristics is cool but dont go overboard, especially since I'll need to make them my own to make the story work. Anyway, I hope this will be an awesome story and that you enjoy it. I probably don't need anything to get the first chapter going but please review as soon as possible! thanks guys/gals :D

oh and lastly, if something about my style needs work, also let me know (for example, if it becomes hard to read because of linespacing or whatever).

Update: The first chapter is up but I want to give it a little bit more time to maximise the number of suggestions you guys want. (These sort of things definitely used to happen in other fan fiction books, not sure if they still do. Been out of the FF game for a while, but I think it would be fun. If not then ill just get on with it myself


	2. Minas Tirith

_Note: First chapter, not sure how I feel about this but the content is definitely what I desired. Hope you enjoyed it and it sets up the story well in my opinion. I also have written fanfiction in ages so I hope that it gets better as time goes on. Again, please review with your own Characters and inbox me with any ideas that you think would work well as subplots for the story (little encounters, missions for the group etc - if this doesn't make sense, maybe reread the intro)._

_Reviews would also be very welcome, thanks in advance!_

* * *

The three riders paused at the top of the hill. They had just passed over the final ridge and finally the magnificent sight of Minas Tirith came into view. It had only been two years since Idhrinduil had last seen the city and he had been their countless times but the sight still caused him to marvel every time he first beheld it. He had chosen Cael and Ramsey to accompany him on this journey and they had been good company. Cael heralded from Minas Tirith itself and Idhrinduil knew that he would like a chance to return home, at least for a while. Ramsey had been sent to the Keep of Ciril as a gifted child from Dol Amroth and had never seen the great city before. Idhrinduil twisted on his saddle to observe them and Ramsey sat there, clearly in awe of the massive Structures.

"Come on, lets not keep Denethor waiting any longer". Idhrinduil had received a summons from the Steward of Gondor two weeks past and had wasted no time in leaving. Picking two companions as was standard for a mission of such a kind, the three Warriors had ridden hard across the plains south of the White Mountains, crossing the rivers at various points that Idhrinduil, who knew the land extraordinarily well, knew of that. Idhrinduil had been eager to go, in truth he felt he had stayed at the Keep for too long and needed a change, even if it was just a journey back and forth between the capital.

They kicked on and within a few hours they arrived at the huge white gates. They entered the city and Idhrinduil parted from his companions. He gave Cael leave to go visit his family who had generously offered to show Ramsey the city while they remained there. The pair left, happily discussing the history of the city. Idhrinduil spurred his horse on, up the winding streets and moving through the various levels of the city. It was as he was riding up between the fourth and fifth level, Idhrinduil happened to glance down a side street just as a familiar figure entered, what he thought to be an ancient library.

_Could that be Gandalf?_, he wondered. There would surely be many other people that it could have been but he resolved himself to check once he had concluded his business with the Steward. He did not like to be kept waiting and news of their arrival would reach Lord Denethor before he did unless he carried on. Still, it had been many years since he had last seen the wizard and he was keen to hear news of the Wizard's travels and his many companions.  
On and on he climbed until finally, he arrived at the Seventh Level of the city and the citadel. Leaving his horse at a nearby stable, he approached the gate and upon sight of his Royal clothing of Dol Amroth, the gatekeepers wasted no time in admitting him.

After a few minutes of wandering around, he found a pageboy of the citadel to send word to Denethor that he had arrived and settled down at a table to wait. He was not kept waiting long and soon he found himself face to face with the proud Steward.

"Idhrinduil, it is good to see you again. It has been too long, the city needs you. When will you abandon that Keep of yours and come join us here in the Citadel" Denethor said, approaching and clasping Idhrinduil on the shoulder in greeting.

"It is good to see you too Lord Denethor, I hope that you and the city are in good health." Idhrinduil chose not to reply to Denethor's question as he knew that the Steward could be prickly and he held unnatural favour with the old man.

"Boromir, Faramir. Well met indeed" he said, noticing the two sons standing behind Denethor. Both knew Idhrinduil although Faramir was less familiar with the half elf and was considerably less amicable. It was well known that Denethor bestowed most of his love on Boromir and the affection that he showed Idhrinduil was clearly hard for Faramir to witness. The two soldiers of Gondor returned the greeting before taking their leave.

"I must say Idhrinduil, you surprised me arriving so soon. I did not expect your presence for another couple of days in truth. We must hold council, although that needs wait until tomorrow. How long will you be staying dare I ask?"

"I am not sure, although if time permits I think seven days would suit me and my companions well enough, if you are willing of course."

"That won't be a problem I assure you, if I could convince you to stay longer I would. Times are getting dark Idhrinduil, I would feel safer with you at my side." Denethor said, his eyes darkening.

The two Lords conversed for another few minutes before Idhrinduil left to find his lodgings and check his horse had settled in. Once he had done so, he went down to the level on which he hoped to have glanced Gandalf and entered the library he had seen. The library was extremely expansive and seemed to go on forever. It took Idhrinduil many hours to search it and just as he was giving up hope of finding the wizard, he turned a corner and found Gandalf, sitting and reading surrounded by piles and piles of books.

"Gandalf" he exclaimed happily. "What on earth are you doing here, it is wonderful to see you!"

Gandalf looked up a brief look of shock passed over his face as well.

"Idhrinduil, I did not expect to see you here at all. How did you find me?".

A little put off by the less than friendly greeting, Idhrinduil explained nevertheless.

"And did you tell Denethor that I was here."

"Well no, I mean I wasn't sure if it was you or not and I wanted to find out for myself".

"That is good. It would be better if he didn't know I was in the city. There are dark happenings in Middle Earth at the moment, more dark than he is aware and it would not serve well for him to hear them, not yet at least. I trust you will keep my secret Idhrinduil?"

"Of course Gandalf, I'm not sure why but I won't mention it to anyone in Minas Tirith. May I ask why you are here?"

Gandalf looked at Idhrinduil and as if realising that he had been rather rude so far in their conversation, smiled.

"Of course, I am sorry if that wasn't the most friendly greeting. I feared it meant Denethor knew of my presence and I frankly don't have time for him at the moment, he isn't the man he used to be. Time has made him too proud." Gandalf then proceeded to divulge the discovery of Bilbo's ring and his suspicion of it being the One Ring of Power. Evil tidings was becoming more and more common and the appearance of the ring had convinced Gandalf that it was indeed Sauron's ring. He explained that he had come to Minas Tirith to look up the history of the ring and gain knowledge on the matter. The task had been almost fruitless until he found the texts that he had just read.

"I know now how to know for sure. I must return to Frodo and the shire to find out. I will bring it to Rivendell, I hope you will join us there. We will have need of you and your order in this fight. Join us and aid us in our quest."

"I will think on all that you have said Mithrandir, you have given me much to think about, I hope you will come see me again before you leave. I am staying on the sixth level, near the houses of healing".

Over the next few days, Idhrinduil made the most of his stay in Minas Tirith. Most of the first day was spent in Denethor's chambers discussing the recent developments in Mordor and the news streaming in from Gondor of sightings of Orcs and other such dreadful creatures. The enemy was massing, although it appeared in still lacked strength. Boromir asked for advice on where to strengthen Gondor's defences and where Idhrinduil thought the enemy's eye was focused. Idhrinduil guessed it would be split between Gondor and the Kingdoms of the Elves, Sauron's eldest enemies. They drew up plans for many eventualities and concluded to make contact with the other kingdoms of the West. Denethor also charged Faramir with aiding Idhrinduil while he was in the city. The man interested Idhrinduil, it was clear he did not have the same confidence and strength as his brother but there was a nobility about him, and an intelligence that shone through and by the end of his visit, he held Faramir in high regard. _A shame that he was born second, the stewardship itself would have suited him better than Boromir, _he thought, _even if the command of its defences does not._

Gandalf also visited Idhrinduil in his chambers, late one night. He again requested that Idhrinduil travel to Rivendell. The need for him and his warriors would be needed to help destroy the ring. Idhrinduil agreed to bring a small and elite group with him. The rest would stay and train until Gondor called upon them. He would leave his second in command in charge of the keep and when required, they would join the Rangers in Ithilien in protecting Gondor's boundaries. He also saw Cael and Ramsey a few times, and organised with them to travel back to the Keep of Ciril, sooner than he had anticipated but their stay lasted 5 nights nevertheless. Then they were back out in the wilderness and returning home. Excitement bubbled in Idhrinduil's stomach though, a great adventure was beginning.


End file.
